


Pour It All Over Me

by nursal1060



Series: Johnlock Romantic Adventures [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Backrubs, Body Exploration, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock, Boys In Love, Cute, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, Licking, Love, M/M, Massage, No Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, References to Moriarty, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Switching, Syrup, Syrup as lube, Top John, Top Sherlock, Yaoi, back massage, foodplay, mrs hudson ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After a long case and massages (and getting barged in by Mrs. Hudson), John and Sherlock decide to get a little frisky, using syrup instead of lube, for some well deserved body-exploration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of an X-Men Highschool fic I wrote with my friend Kjer, but I felt like It suited Sherlock and John too, so I did a little editing ;)  
> This is my sixth Sherlock fic, I just watched season 2 episode 2 , so forgive me if I make any mistakes that I was not aware of! Enjoy, comments/kudos are always appreciated <3

It had been a long day of catching killers and keeping the city safe for the Baker Street boys. They got back to 221B and tossed their coats on the chairs, taking tired breaths. Sherlock lay down on the sofa while John went to the cupboard and got out a large gallon of syrup. Sherlock had teased earlier in the month about how syrup could potentially make for sticky and adventurous sex as a type of lubricant. He put the syrup besides the sofa, and the two men chuckled to one another, knowing what was to happen. Sherlock started unbuttoning his top and John did the same with his. Once both of them had shed their shirts and placed them with their coats on the chairs, John paused to observe himself in the mirror. He had put on a little weight, his stomach was a bit rounder and it worried him that he was getting less attractive.  
Sherlock turned on his side, hugging the pillow besides him, and assured his partner, “Your body is perfect, you could double your size and it would not change how I felt about you.” John sat besides Sherlock with a smile. His abnormally cold boyfriend could be so considerate and supportive sometimes. Sherlock smiled back and kissed his lover’s nose before rolling onto his stomach and staying like that. John raised an eyebrow, watching him.  
Sherlock huffed in relief after a moment, “Sorry, my back has been killing me.”  
John asked, “Want me to rub you down?”  
Sherlock nodded, “Sounds nice.” Sherlock relaxed his muscles so John could rub his back.  
Mrs. Hudson was walking down the hall when she heard Sherlock say, “If you weren't so rough, it wouldn't hurt this much.”  
“Just stay still.”  
“A-Ah! R-Right there~”  
Mrs. Hudson peeked into the living room and saw what was happening on the couch, “Oh my goodness, I knew it.”  
John looked over at the door, “O-Oh, M-Mrs. Hudson!”  
Sherlock squeaked from under John, “This isn't what it looks like!”  
Mrs. Hudson grinned widely, “No dears, of course it isn’t~”  
John buried his face in his hands and Sherlock shooed her, “I'm getting a much needed massage! Go take your thoughts elsewhere!”  
Mrs. Hudson giggled before closing the door, “Mmmhm~ alright dearies, I’ll leave you lovebirds be. Lestrade is coming over soon, he did just call and let me know.”  
Sherlock facepalmed and groaned, “I'm going to lock the door...” She left and John was still beet red.  
Sherlock said after observing John’s reaction, “I think I can manage my own back from now on.”  
John sighed and mumbled, “Mrs. Hudson, you chose the wrong time. Right as we were finally getting some snuggle time.” Sherlock spoke after taking the angle of the door into account, “You are behind me and also between my legs… It does look… Suggestive.”  
John chuckled and ran a hand over Sherlock’s thigh, “Not exactly a bad thing.”  
Sherlock chuckled slightly, “It is when our landlady walks in on us. What if she walked in when you had the syrup out?”  
John purred, “Oh that’d be quite~ interesting to explain, as I keep everyone at bay by suggesting we’re not gay.”  
Sherlock blushed and said as he moved his behind, “Don't lean forward while you purr… You're poking me.”  
John grinned wisely, “Mmmm~ not a bad thing, is it, bad boy?”  
Sherlock blushed and tried to stay collected, “No but it's cheating. You basically have me pinned under you.” John smiled, leaned down, and began making out with Sherlock. Sherlock bit his lip as he kissed back.  
Sherlock asked after they parted, “Not jealous anymore, are you?”  
John pouted as he said, “I'm not jealous. Never was.”  
Sherlock scoffed before he spoke, “I saw the way you looked at Moriarty while we were interacting. You appeared to be very jealous, livid and hurt.”  
John looked away from Sherlock, “...He’s more handsome than me...and smarter.”  
Sherlock shrugged, “I don’t think so. I think you’re the most handsome.”  
Sherlock rolled over and John stated, “That's not true.”  
Sherlock kissed John, “You are, I don't like nor respect Moriarty. I love you, John Watson.”  
John asked him, “Are you sure?”  
Sherlock nodded, “I never looked at any other man or woman the same way I look at you.”  
John asked, “Never?”  
Sherlock shook his head and affirmed, “Never. I never thought I’d ever find love in anyone until I met you.”  
John kissed him quickly, “I love you.” Sherlock kissed back and they had a rough makeout session.  
John whispered after they made out, “Syrup?”  
Sherlock chuckled, “Sure, why not? If it ever comes up in a case, we’ll know about it.” John opened the syrup jar and put down the plastic bedwrap while Sherlock began to undress. Sherlock locked the door and stripped down to her underwear and hopped on the bed. In that time, John had managed to get the syrup transferred to a cream holder.  
John asked, “Are nipples fair game?”  
Sherlock smiled and exposed himself on the sofa, “Pour it wherever, but you gotta lick it up.” Sherlock teased, “Relish me, taste me…” John blushed and gently poured a long stream of syrup over his lover’s slightly muscular chest, waiting for it to dribble down towards his stomach. Sherlock curled his toes in anticipation, “It tickles.”  
John smiled, “Just wait, it'll get better.” He leaned forward to lick Sherlock off. Sherlock blushed as well and squirmed a little under the army doctor's tongue. He licked and sucked his skin slowly, licking from naval up.  
Sherlock gasped and whimpered a little, “You're giving me goosebumps.” John chuckled and continued to suck on his skin. Sherlock squirmed more before holding onto the plastic tighter. John took great care sucking each nipple to clean off all the syrup.  
Sherlock sighed when he was done, “Well I'm not covered in syrup, just saliva now.”  
John smiled and asked, “It was actually a ton of fun. Wanna shower up, or go for another round~?” Sherlock smiled and said, “You got to try me. I wanna try you too.”  
John licked his bottom lip, “Round two, or are you just here to tease~?”  
Sherlock kissed him carefully with a bite, “Round two, doctor.” John turned Sherlock back down onto his stomach. Sherlock felt his underwear come off and something cold dripping down his lower back and in between his butt cheeks.  
Sherlock squeaked, “J-John.”  
John hummed as he poured, “Mmm?”  
Sherlock squirmed as the stream of syrup grew on him, “I feel sticky…”  
John said seductively, “Not for long.” He began to lick Sherlock’s skin again. Sherlock gripped the plastic and purred slightly. He had never been licked where John was licking him now, and with the sticky coating from the syrup, everything felt amazing. John focused on Sherlock’s butthole, puckered between the man’s pale cheeks. He dove inside every now and again as he licked Sherlock.  
Sherlock mewled, “Oh John~ I love you.”  
John parted Sherlock and whispered, “I do too, my consulting detective” He leaned down and licked Sherlock and he arched upwards. Sherlock was red in the face from blushing and he happily sighed until John was done and Sherlock had cum on the plastic bedcover over the sofa without once stroking himself. John did not slow down the entire time, he was persistent at giving Sherlock pleasure.  
Sherlock moaned happily and said as he was cleaned, “John~ why are you so good to me?”  
John licked him clean and rubbed his tongue across his lip, “Because you're amazing~”  
Sherlock hummed and said, “Then you undress. You're amazing too.” John pulled the rest of his clothes off as fast as he could and tossed them aside, unkempt. Sherlock took the maple syrup holder and poured it over John’s tanned chest and army-abs. Sherlock slowly began to lick it all up, getting a taste. John took short, breathy pants as Sherlock licked him clean. Sherlock bit his lip and poured more syrup lower onto John’s clock, “Oops~.”  
John chuckled, “You meant to do that.”  
Sherlock smiled, “You caught me.” Sherlock lowered himself and sucked him extremely slowly. John bit his lip as he watched Sherlock do her magic on him. The syrup acted as a lubricant, making it a sweet experience for Sherlock to suck John off. As John was about to cum, Sherlock pulled away and gave the army man’s wide cock a few hard pumps to finish him off.  
Sherlock looked at John immediately after orgasming, “Satisfied, my dear Watson?” John grinned happily and nodded. Sherlock smiled as John thumbed his lip. They kissed messily and stickily before they headed to the shower together.


End file.
